


Wrong Number

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Innuendo, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: It was just a little harmless vengeance: one stolen piece of tech as payback for her dearly departed iPod. How was she supposed to know it was going to summon a blonde bombshell from the other side of the galaxy?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethestrangest1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/gifts).



There was a slight chance that stealing a piece of technology from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t the brightest idea Darcy had ever had.

To be fair, the tech in question was over twenty years old. Honestly, the fact that it still seemed to be working was a miracle in and of itself, and she did have a good reason for the theft. Well, an understandable reason, at least. She never did get that iPod back after Jane’s lab was packed up and stolen back in New Mexico, no matter how many frustrated e-mails she sent. There had been lots of time to contemplate revenge. 

She and Jane were visiting to sign paperwork for the funding S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to kick toward the Einstein-Rosen Bridge project when she spotted the weird old pager on Fury’s desk. I didn’t take anything to reach over while he was engrossed in conversation with Jane and nudge it carefully into the open top of her purse. If Director One-Eye noticed it missing he didn’t say anything. Which, in retrospect, might have been because he knew exactly what would happen if Darcy was brave enough—or stupid enough—to start pushing buttons.

You know, like she had the moment she got back to her hotel and dumped out the purse on the bed. The screen lit up when she pushed her thumb into one of the buttons, multiple colors flashing like she’d never seen a pager do before. It honestly looked kinda like a video game. Nothing happened, though. There wasn’t some crazy bang of wild spy shit. She waited about ten minutes, half expecting a STRIKE team to break down the door. It didn’t happen. So, she rolled her eyes in disappointment, chucked the pager in the drawer of the nightstand, and went to take an absurdly long bath. Of course, by the time she got out of the tub the consequences of her actions had come to call.

And now she had a beautiful, badass space cop standing on the balcony of her D.C. hotel room with her arms crossed and a stern look in her eyes.

“Where’s Fury?” the woman demanded for a second time. Her suit shimmered in the glow from the streetlights below. 

Darcy picked her jaw up off the floor, her teeth clacking together. She had just come out of the bathroom Her hair was twisted up in a towel atop her head, her feet were encased in a pair of slippers shaped like bear claws, and her pajamas were a decidedly unflattering set of flannels printed with cartoon versions of Thor’s hammer.

“Uh…” she began, blinking rapidly. Sarcasm kicked in largely based on instinct. “I imagine he’s wherever it is that he calls home, strange hot chick.”

“The beacon emanates from here,” the woman insisted through gritted teeth.

Visibly wincing, Darcy bit her bottom lip. “Would this beacon happen to look like it came straight out of a nineties space flick?”

The woman blinked at her a few times, then snorted out a brief huff of a laugh. She stared at Darcy, her eyes moving swiftly over her from head to toe. Done with her assessment of Darcy’s person, she stepped through the open sliding door and into the room, closing it behind her with the hesitation of a person who knew they could break flimsy Earth construction if they weren’t conscious of their every move. Darcy was familiar with that look after so much time with Thor.

“This is a hotel room,” the woman said, staring her down. “Did you steal that beacon from Fury?”

“I did,” Darcy began, “but to be fair S.H.I.E.L.D. stole my iPod years ago and never gave it back. I’d just downloaded a ton of new songs, too.” She watched as her unexpected guest walked straight to the nightstand, pulled open the drawer, and took out the pager. “Any chance I get to know your name while you’re rifling through to room?”

That earned her a very bland stare. “Do I get to know yours, thief?”

“Darcy Lewis. First rate lab assistant. I tased the God of Thunder.”

“Sounds impressive.” The woman sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. “Carol Danvers.”

“Huh.” Darcy blinked. “That is a surprisingly Earth-y kind of name. With the fun space suit I was kinda expecting something weird and hard to pronounce.”

“I’m from here,” Carol explained with a laugh. “Though, I think Fury would be quick to point out that the story is classified.”

“Classified shmlassified,” Darcy quipped with a wave of her hand. “S.H.I.E.L.D.’s made me sign so many NDAs I’m probably not legally allowed to have a Twitter.” She untwisted the towel from around her head, shaking her curls loose. Tossing the towel aside, she crawled onto the end of the bed and propped her head up with one hand. “So, are you Fury’s galactic girlfriend or can I talk you into giving me some dirt on Director Cyclops?”

Carol burst into laughter, leaning forward to brace her hands against her thighs while she struggled to catch her breath. “Definitely not his girlfriend. Kind of disturbed by the thought.” She still chuckled a bit. She shifted to lay down opposite Darcy, kicking her boots off over the side of the bed. “If toast is cut diagonally he can’t eat it.”

“Fury?” Darcy blinked rapidly, surprised she’d gotten any bit of information. “Seriously?”

“Yep.” Carol grinned at her. “Are you into pizza at all?”

“Are there people who aren’t into pizza?”

“You’d be surprised.” Carol’s grin faded into a soft smile. “So, what are the chances I could talk you into loaning me something a little less space worthy to wear and ordering a pizza? I’ll make it worth your while?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Worth my while in a stories on Fury way or a sexy way?”

“Both,” Carol answered with a smirk. “If you’re interested in both.”

“Oh, sold.” With an excited grin, Darcy crawled across the comforter and reached over Carol to snag her phone off the nightstand. She looked down at the woman sprawled beneath her. “That was you offering to make this a combination gossip session and date, right? I didn’t misread it?”

“Definitely not.” Carol ran her hand up the length of Darcy’s arm, and shivers ran down her spine. “If you’re lucky maybe I’ll tell you how Fury lost his eye.”

Instead of retreating back to her side of the bed, Darcy flopped sideways and laid her head on Carol’s stomach. “You drive a hard bargain, but I’m sure I can come up with a way to get that golden nugget of information out of you.” She flipped open the app for the swanky DC pizza place she’d found on her last visit with Jane. “I have a triple meat stuffed crust pizza with extra bacon up my sleeve.”

“I can’t wait,” Carol laughed. She carded her fingers through the damp tangles of Darcy’s hair, a look in her eyes that said they might be finding themselves in some form of naked entertainment before the pizza arrived. “I might need to stick around Earth for a bit longer this time.”


End file.
